


Catch Me If You Can

by Ti_03



Category: JRWI Podcast, jrwi
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: This was a prompt I did made by Milly and it’s short because there was going to be angst but ep 24 is coming out today so we need something like this.Enjoy ;)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I did made by Milly and it’s short because there was going to be angst but ep 24 is coming out today so we need something like this.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Catch me if you can!” Br’aad yelled over his shoulder to Sylnan. The two boys had been playing tag for the past hour or so, yet they had more energy to waste.

Sylnan smirked. He was almost on his brother’s heels, he just needed sprint a little faster. With one more push, he leaped forward and tackled Br’aad to the ground.

The boys made a small “oof” as they landed on the ground. The dirt became dust and the two coughed up whatever went into their lungs.

Br’aad looked up at him and pouted. “That was a dirty move.” He said.

Sylnan crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly. “What do you mean?” He asked. “You said catch me if you can and I caught you.”

A woman ran towards them, dressed in the orphanage caretakers uniform. She was probably in her late 40s, but the boys didn’t bother with any of the caretakers there. She stopped in front of them and scowled. “Look at you two,” she said, pointing at their dirt stained rags. “You both should be ashamed of yourselves, you’re both dirtied than this stupid Wharf.” She grabbed both of them by their elf-like ears and dragged them back inside the orphanage, whining and complaining about having to constantly babysit.

* * *

“Catch me if you can!” Br’aad yelled as he and Sylnan ran down the market place, guards pushing away the crowd behind them.

Sylnan grabbed his brother’s arm. “Now’s not the time to mock, you idiot.” He scolded, turning a sharp corner and dragging him around. They ducked behind a wagon filled with manure, covered their mouths and noses, and heard the metal clanks run past and slowly fade away.

Sylnan peeked around the wagon, listening and looking for any of the guards who were chasing them. “I think the coast is clear.” He whispered, standing up. 

“Which one?” Br’aad asked. Sylnan groaned, which made his brother smile wider. “Because I don’t think those docks are doing anything for the water.”

Despite his brother’s idiocy, Sylnan chuckled. “Let’s hurry back home.” 


End file.
